The present invention relates to an electronic device module and more specifically to an electronic device module in which an electronic device unit to be connected to an external device via connector terminals is placed in a casing.
An in-vehicle camera for capturing a rear or front view of a vehicle and displaying the resulting image on a monitor disposed on an instrument panel is often used for such purposes as car parking assistance and improvement of a driving safety. Such an in-vehicle camera is attached to a part of a vehicle body and is connected to the monitor near a driver's seat via a connector and a wire harness, and image signals acquired by an image sensor in the camera such as a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) or a CCD (charge-coupled device) are transmitted to the monitor. However, the in-vehicle camera is susceptible to electromagnetic disturbance or the like and an image quality may be deteriorated.
Then, for example, JP 2009-283280 A discloses an in-vehicle camera module adapted to shield using conductive shells.
As shown in FIG. 22, this camera module includes a lower casing 2 fixed to a rear panel 1 of an automobile and an upper casing 3 joined to the lower casing 2. A camera unit 4 disposed in the upper casing 3 is connected to a wire harness 7 via an FPC (flexible printed circuit) 5 and connector terminals 6. A shield shell 8 is disposed in the upper casing 3 so as to surround the periphery of the camera unit 4 and a ground shell 9 is disposed in the lower casing 2. A plurality of arc-like contact pieces 10 extending from the ground shell 9 toward the upper casing 3 are brought into contact with the shield shell 8 to electrically connect the shield shell 8 and the ground shell 9 to each other thereby shielding the camera unit 4.
However, according to the camera module in JP 2009-283280 A, the arc-like contact pieces 10 of the ground shell 9 are formed to be brought into elastic contact with the shield shell 8, in other words, so-called spring contacts are formed to establish the electric connection between the shield shell 8 and the ground shell 9. Therefore, the spring contacts may deteriorate during a long-term use to increase their resistance values and reduce shielding effectiveness.
There is also a problem that the internal configuration of the camera module is complicated due to forming of the spring contacts.